Radio transceivers are used in various types of applications ranging from personal communications to monitoring applications.
There is usually a trade off in communication systems.
Simple hardware and software enable transceiving information using a lot of spectrum, which de facto limits a number of users being able to communicate simultaneously.
On the other hand, more complex systems enable transceiving the information using a shorter bandwidth.
Transition to more and more bandwidth efficient communication therefore requires more and more complicated hardware and software.
Gordon E Moore stated in 1965 that the number of transistors per square inch on integrated circuit had doubled every year since the integrated circuit was invented. This then enables to design more complex systems, capable of transceiving information using a smaller bandwidth.
As a result, new protocols are introduced for guiding the transceiving of information. Unfortunately, implementation of new protocols in telecommunication systems quickly creates obsolete transceiving devices.
Moreover, it may be difficult to communicate with more than one communication protocols and a combination of protocols may change according to regulation for instance.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus that will overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.